hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster15
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season since 2020 and the most destructive since 2016. Despite having Neutral conditions, with the rapid dissipation of El Niño from the previous year and no La Niña to accompany it, the season was active and intense in nature, producing seventeen named storms, nine hurricanes, and five major hurricanes. The normal bounds of the season are from June 1 to November 30, the dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic basin. However, storms can form both before and after the pre-defined dates, as demonstrated by Tropical Storms Alex and Bonnie, both of which formed in May. This occurrence is the first of two pre-season tropical cyclones since 2016, and the fourth only-known occurrence since 1951. The strongest, costliest, and deadliest storm of the season was Hurricane Mason, the most intense Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma. With nearly 1,250 deaths attributed to it, Mason is the deadliest Atlantic hurricane since 2016's Matthew, as well as the costliest since 2017's Emily. In addition, Mason was the first landfalling Category 5 Atlantic hurricane since 2007's Felix. This year was also the first occurrence of more than one Category 5 in the basin since 2007, and was the first to feature a Category 5 in the basin since 2020. Most forecasting groups expected this season to be an above average season, due to a combination of factors, including the rapid dissipation of a weak El Niño and warmer than normal sea surface temperatures in the Gulf of Mexico, Caribbean, and Main Development Region near Cape Verde. Overall, the forecasts have been fairly accurate. The season's impact was omnipresent and calamitous, with more than half of the year's tropical cyclones striking land and/or making landfall. The areas sustaining the most damage were the United States and areas throughout the Caribbean, especially Cuba and Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Mason was the second-strongest landfalling Atlantic hurricane, only the Labor Day hurricane was more intense at landfall. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2022 till:18/05/2022 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:22/05/2022 till:26/05/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:11/06/2022 till:14/06/2022 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:19/06/2022 till:22/06/2022 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:28/06/2022 till:29/06/2022 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:29/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C2 text:Ethan (C2) from:15/07/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:22/07/2022 till:24/07/2022 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:30/07/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:C4 text:Fiona (C4) from:05/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) from:10/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:24/08/2022 till:04/09/2022 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) barset:break from:02/09/2022 till:07/09/2022 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:04/09/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:13/09/2022 till:26/09/2022 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:17/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) from:17/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:27/09/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C5 text:Mason (C5) from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:23/10/2022 till:27/10/2022 color:TS text:Owen (TS) from:02/11/2022 till:08/11/2022 color:C1 text:Penelope (C1) from:26/11/2022 till:29/11/2022 color:TS text:Richard (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" May In early May, Tropical Storm Alex formed from a long-tracked tropical wave over the open Atlantic. The system drifted erratically for several days prior to dissipating just east of the Lesser Antilles. The remnants of Alex affected the island chain, but caused no known damage. Alex was the earliest-forming Atlantic tropical cyclone since a storm of the same name in 2016. Later that same month, a cold front situated over Cuba interacted with a tropical wave and a non-tropical area of low pressure, developing into a subtropical depression days later. Better known as Tropical Storm Bonnie, the system rapidly intensified as it advanced towards the Carolinas, bringing heavy rain to the eastern United States. The extratropical remnants of Bonnie later went on to affect parts of Atlantic Canada. June & July In early June, a tropical wave moving through the Caribbean passed over the Yucatán Peninsula and entered the Gulf of Mexico. The system later became a tropical storm, third of the season, as it approached Tampa, Florida - making landfall as a weak tropical storm. Once departing the Atlantic coast of the state, the storm attained minimal hurricane status. Throughout its life, Hurricane Colin caused primarily minimal damage, and later dissipated as it moved over the Carolinas. Later that month, a tropical wave consolidated to a tropical depression just offshore the Mexican state of Quintana Roo. As it entered the Bay of Campeche, the system intensified to Tropical Storm Danielle, which struck the city of Veracruz as a weak tropical storm, causing minor damage. Not long after the aforesaid storm development took place, Tropical Depression Five formed out of a broad weather disturbance that brought days of heavy rain to the Yucatán. The system advanced towards the Texas-Louisiana border, ultimately dissipating prior to landfall. The same day of the depression's dissipation, Hurricane Ethan formed from a tropical wave stationed east of the Windward Islands. Initially slow to intensify, the depression prior to being drifted northwest across the Caribbean, striking Jamaica with somewhat moderate effects. The rapidly intensifying tropical storm then struck the Pinar del Río province of Cuba, and entered the Gulf of Mexico. As the system set foot in the Gulf and its extremely high oceanic heat content, Ethan attained hurricane status and peaked as Category 2 hurricane. Ethan later made landfall in southern Louisiana at hurricane intensity, causing extensive damage. After Hurricane Ethan's dissipation on July 6, the season briefly went dormant until the formation of Tropical Depression Seven on July 15. Tropical Depression Eight followed several days later, dissipating without affecting land. In late July, a tropical wave consolidated into a tropical cyclone several hundred miles west of Cape Verde. Unfavorable conditions halted further intensification as the system moved west across the central Atlantic, though explosive deepening ensued as it approached the Lesser Antilles, resulting in the genesis of Hurricane Fiona. Fiona struck the Windward Islands as a very large and powerful major hurricane, causing extensive damage, with the island of Grenada particularly hard hit. Fiona continued to intensify as it moved north-northwest across the open Caribbean Sea, striking southwestern Haiti as a powerful Category 4 hurricane - the strongest to strike the nation since 2016's Hurricane Matthew. Catastrophic damage arose from the exceptionally powerful landfall. Interaction with the nation weakened Fiona some, and emerged over the southeastern districts of the Bahamas as a Category 2 hurricane. Fiona rapidly weakened thereafter, and was absorbed into a frontal system southwest of Bermuda. August & September October & November Storms Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Ethan A cluster of thunderstorms moved off the northeast Venezuelan coastline, and moved into Trinidad, where it formed into a disorganized, and weak tropical wave on June 26. The disorganization of the wave caused the National Hurricane Center (NHC) not to note it for development, as it looked like it would dissipate. However, despite forecasts, the wave became better organized. It gained more convection in the center, which prompted the NHC to note it for a "slight" chance of development, giving it a 20% chance of developing over 2 days. Overnight however, over unusually warm Caribbean Sea, it became even better organized, and expanded in size.. However, since it was late June, forecasters didn't expect it to develop. By daybreak, the system was very well organized, and the system was given a "medium" chance if development, with a 50% chance of developing. It moved into the ABC Islands, causing near tropical storm force winds, and heavy tropical downpours, causing deadly flash flooding, killing at least 5 people. The system looked almost like a tropical depression, and recon was sent to investigate late that evening, ad it moved northwest out of the ABC Islands. On June 28, the NHC gave the system a high chance of development as it approached Jamaica. Jamaica was told to prepare for a possible tropical storm. Recon investigated the wave again, but did not find a closed circulation, and no tropical storm force winds. Overnight, it is suspected the wave began to develop a circulation, and the NHC, gave it a 90% chance of developing, and when recon investigated the next morning, June 29, they discovered a tropical depression had formed, just south of Kingston, Jamaica, and was moving West-North-West. The NHC issued the first advisory on Tropical Depression Six. Six was forecast to scrape the south coast of Jamaica, and become a tropical storm. Six's outer rain bands were dumping rain on the island nation, causing extensive flash flooding, as well as numerous road closures. The depression caused several tornadoes to spawn on the island, damaging homes, and knocking out power. After recon investigation mid day, they discovered tropical storm force winds, and at 3 PM EDT, a special advisory was issued, upgrading Six to a tropical storm, receiving the name Ethan. ''The storm was scraping the coast of Jamaica, and late that day, it passed by the western tip, and began to approach western Cuba. The storm was moving rather slowly as it approached. Tropical Storm Warnings and Hurricane Watches were posted for the western Cuban coast. The storm began to strengthen over the warm waters, and surf began to pick up along the Cuban coast, and they were so large and powerful, several beaches were closed in approach of Ethan. As it approached, outer bands began to move onshore western and central Cuba. Rain caused several problems in Cuba, including flooding that swamped homes, flash flooding that made roadways raging rivers. In the early hours of July 1, Ethan was a 60 mph storm, approaching Isla de la Juventud, or the Isle of the Youth. The island was being slammed by heavy rains, and strong winds. Tree￼ branches fell on power lines, and power went out on most of the island. Also, a 3 ft storm surge was impacting the island, flooding some coastal homes. It made landfall on the eastern side of the island, and it crossed the island, killing 4 people in the process, and it weakened slightly before landfalling on mainland Cuba. Winds threw debris in windows, smashing them. As the heaviest rain moved through, flooded areas quick, and several flash floods occurred, washing some houses away. Eventually, the storm left Cuba, leaving behind moderate damage, and killing one person. It moved into the very warm Gulf of Mexico, and began to quickly intensify. By the next day, Ethan and strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane, the second hurricane of the season. The hurricane continued northwest, and was predicted to wash up on the Louisiana coast, and warnings were issued early that morning from New Iberia Parish to the Mississippi/Alabama state line. Large swells were occurring throughout the Gulf coast, and large swells were occurring on the western Florida coast as Ethan continued to strengthen, becoming a 80 mph hurricane that day. Ethan was feeding moisture into a system over Florida, which caused Florida to experience tropical downpours as Ethan passed to the west. It was moving slower than it had previous days. On July 3, it began to approach the Louisiana coast, and it began to strengthen faster, as it was moving over 87+ SSTs. The governor of Louisiana had issued a state of emergency for the entire state, and evacuation orders were issued as Ethan neared Category 2 status. New Orleans residents were advised to evacuate if they felt they needed to. Hurricane Hunters aircraft flew into Ethan early that afternoon, and found Ethan had winds of 100 mph, and Ethan was upgraded to a Category 2 storm as it approached southeast Louisiana. Plaquemines parish president told everyone near the coast to leave. He said "If you stay, you may not make it to see another day." Early in the evening, the outer bands of Ethan began to move onshore. Heavy rain ensued. Most businesses began to close for the day, and the next day, and government offices also closed as Ethan approached. Several traffic accidents were reported, suspected to be by very little visibility as people were driving home. As winds got stronger near the coast, most coastal roads were closed, and all beaches were closed. As tropical storm force winds hit New Orleans, the city was locked down, and only media was allowed to be outside. One resident described the suspense "It was stressful, just hearing the rain beat against the window faster and faster, and the sound of the wind becoming louder and louder. I hated it." Late overnight, Ethan strengthened to 105 mph, hitting its peak intensity. Storm Surge was increasing along to coast, and houses started to become induated. Flooding was considered to be a major threat to all areas. As the day ended, and the next one began, the northern eyewall was moving onshore, and the worst of it being in Lafourche Parish, where it was expected to landfall. Then, at 1:45 AM, Ethan made landfall at peak intensity in Lafourche Parish As it landfalled, storm surge began to swamp the coast of the area. Several houses were flooded. Winds bashed the area, causing major damage. Winds blew out windows, and people were injured. However, it began to rapidly weaken as it moved onshore. Flooding began to occur, causing damage. Ethan weakened to a Category 1, and continued to move north. Someone stated "The howling wind at such a dark hour was terrifying. I couldn't see out my window. I couldn't know if there was water coming in, or debris about to take me and my windows out." The hurricane was losing convective structure. It weakened to a tropical storm before it crossed into Mississippi, causing more flooding. It continued to rapidly weaken in the state, and eventually dissipated in Kentucky on July 6. It caused more than $150 million dollars in damage, and killed 9 people in the end. Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Mason Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Owen Hurricane Penelope Tropical Storm Richard Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2022. Retired names were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2023. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2028 season. This is the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of Ethan, Mason, Owen, and Penelope, which replaced Earl, Matthew, Otto, and Paula, respectively. The names Ethan, Mason, Owen, and Penelope was used for the first time this year. Retirement In the spring of 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names ''Fiona, Hermine, and Mason were retired due to their significant effects across much of the Caribbean and United States. They were replaced with Fern, Haley, and Malcolm for the 2028 season, respectively. Season Effects {| class="toc" border="0" float="right" ! Storms |- | |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Alex, Tropical Storm" |TS |Alex |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Bonnie, Tropical Storm" |TS |Bonnie |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Colin, Hurricane" |C1 |Colin |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Danielle, Tropical Storm" |TS |Danielle |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Five, Tropical Depression" |TD |Five |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Ethan, Hurricane" |C2 |Ethan |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Seven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Seven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Eight, Tropical Depression" |TD |Eight |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Fiona, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Fiona |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Gaston, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Gaston |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Eleven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Eleven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Hermine, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Hermine |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Ian, Hurricane" |C1 |Ian |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Julia, Tropical Storm" |TS |Julia |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Karl, Major Hurricane" |C3 |Karl |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Sixteen, Tropical Depression" |TD |Sixteen |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Lisa, Tropical Storm" |TS |Lisa |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Mason, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Mason |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Nicole, Tropical Storm" |TS |Nicole |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Owen, Tropical Storm" |TS |Owen |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Penelope, Hurricane" |C1 |Penelope |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Richard, Tropical Storm" |TS |Richard |- Category:Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Sassmaster15's Seasons Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season